


Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: AOS kirk is scary too, AU, M/M, Mirror Kirk is abusive, Mirror crew wants AOS jim to kill their captian, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOS Jim ends up in the Mirror verse, in this world the crew loathes their Captain and wants Jim to take his place. AOS jim just wants to go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Meet The Original Series'

Jim was coming in and out of consciousness, but he knew someone was carrying him and this someone felt very familiar. He felt his left arm hanging down in open air and bouncing as the person who was carrying him walked. He managed to pull open his eyes for a moment or so and spotted Vulcan ears and… Was that a beard? 

This was getting weird even by his standards, he couldn’t recall if he had ever seen a Vulcan with facial hair. He closed his eyes again; all this thinking was hurting his already throbbing head. 

He came to fully this time and he found himself in a med bay that looked familiar in a horrible, gory way. The white walls were splattered with old and fresh blood and some of the medical equipment was very medieval and old fashioned, but mixed in with newer and standard Starfleet medical equipment. 

“Look who’s awake!” An all too familiar voice rang out and Jim turned his head to the side and saw another version of Bones standing nearby wearing a blood-covered apron stood by preparing a hypo. 

“Awe come on, even in another universe you still want to hypo me.” Jim whined, turning his head to the side. 

“Another universe huh? That explains something’s.” Bones commented. 

“What things?” Jim asked concerned. 

“The fact that you look nothing like our Captain… You look nicer and not as bloodthirsty.” 

“Bloodthirsty? What the hell is your Jim Kirk like?” Jim felt a stone settle in the pit of his stomach. 

“Nothing like you apparently.” Another voice rang out as the doors slid open and the bearded Spock entered the room.

“Holy hell! You’re Spock… You have a beard! Why do you have a beard?” Jim was openly gapping at the half Vulcan. 

“I do not think that is any concern of yours if I have facial hair or not.” Spock said clasping his hands behind his back.

“Maybe that is not any concern of mine, but I am concerned with the fact I’m strapped to this bed like a mental patient.” Jim strained against the cuffs holding him down to the med bed. 

“We had no idea who or what you are so we had to take… Precautions.” Spock nodded at the Doctor who started to unstrap the cuffs slowly. 

“Then why are you taking them off?” Jim asked, rubbing his raw skin. 

“We have decided that you are in fact James T. Kirk, just from another universe.” Spock clarified. 

“Okay… So what do you plan on doing with me?” Jim asked hesitantly. 

“We want you to kill our captain and take his place.” Spock said simply. 

“…What?” Jim blinked at the other two.

“No one knows of your existence on this ship. We have made sure of that, we want you to take the place of our Captain.” Spock explained. 

“Tell me why I should do that?” Jim asked seriously. 

“He is a bloodthirsty manic who is going too far, we are too wary of him to try to get rid of him ourselves. If he even heard of anything like betrayal, he would have us killed in an instant.” Bones explained, giving Jim a uniform like theirs but in gold. He eyed it warily and moved behind a half wall to get changed.

“But why do you want me to take his place?” Jim called out from behind the wall. 

“You are different than anyone else in this universe. You are kinder and you are made of greatness. Any Vulcan can sense it coming from you.” Spock explained, sounding very sure of him self. 

“Wow, that is high praise coming from Spock and all.” Jim walked back around the wall, tugging annoyed at the sash around his waist. 

Bones nodded his head, crossing his arms.

“I hate this and if you are so sure I am made of greatness, then why are you so sure I’ll kill your captain? I just want to get back to my ship, in my universe!” Jim crossed his own arms in response. 

“Well we will not send you back until you help us.” Bones narrowed his eyes. 

“Geesh, your glare is getting better. I think the bloody apron does help, but I don’t think I will be recommending it to my Bones.” Jim held up his hands in defense and laughed at the look Spock and Bones were giving him. 

“Ugh. I‘ll help you guys out, but not by killing your captain!” Jim pointed his index finger at the duo. 

“What do you plan on doing then?” Bones asked curiously. 

“Get all the people who want your Captain overthrown and get them someplace where your captain can’t find us.” Jim ordered.

“What do you plan on doing when they are gathered?” Spock asked. 

“I’ll talk to them of course.” Jim grinned at him and the duo stepped back. “Whoa, it’s like you’ve never seen anyone smile before.” 

“We haven’t… Not in here, not for a long time.” Bones tried to explain why the two were so shocked. 

“Well that’s not right at all.” Jim huffed. “Just another thing I have to fix, just get on it.” 

“Yes Sir.” They both snapped off a weird salute. 

“That’s just weird.” Jim shook his head in shock. Spock turned on his heel and left the med bay.

“All of this is weird.” Jim stated to Bones who was moving around to check on another sleeping patient.

“I’m trying to help them without the captain finding out. He thinks that if anyone gets sick or even slightly injured they need to be killed.” Bones said injected a hypo into the sleeping patient, who stiffened then relaxed letting out a contented sigh.

“You seem to be doing a good job of it.” Jim commented and he got a grin from Bones. 

“So how did I get here? Wait don’t tell me, Ion storm?” Jim rubbed his eyes. 

“Yeah we think so, you just appeared on the transporter pad. Spock found you there before anyone else did and carried you here without being seen.” Bones said, shining a light in Jim’s eyes, managing to do so even with Jim trying to avoid it.

“Wonderful.” Jim grunted, blinking against the bright light. 

“So what is your Bones like?” Bones asked curiously. 

“Still grumpy, a lot less bloodstained aprons and walls.” Jim said trying to think of the differences. “He however doesn’t want to kill me, he in fact always saves my life and refuses to let me die like ever.” 

“Sounds like a great guy.” Bones smirked. 

“He really is, never tell him I said that.” Jim smirked back as the doors slid open and Spock walked back in.

“They are ready and are gathering.” Spock reported. 

“Good work Mr. Spock.” Jim said beaming out of reflex. 

“Uh… Thank you Captain.” Spock said voice colored with surprise. 

“Let’s go then.” Jim slid off the bed, rotating his waist. 

“Follow me Captain.” Spock walked over to a wall and pushed against it. A small hissing escaped as a panel slid open and Jim raised an eyebrow.

“I have to try that on my ship later.” Jim made a mental note. 

Bones chuckled slightly as Jim walked in behind Spock, finding a secret room that looked a lot like a meeting room. Sitting at the chairs were the rest of the command crew, Scotty and ‘Cupcake’. When Jim entered the room, all eyes found their way to the alternate version of their captain. 

“Hi.” Jim waved slightly as he slid into a chair at the head of the table, Bones and Spock flanking him. 

“So Spock was telling the truth.” Sulu muttered, cradling his injured left hand. Uhura shook her head, her right eye swelling up and her upper lip split. 

“Listen up, I’ve been told I can’t get back to my universe until I kill your captain thus making everything better. Well newsflash, it won’t make it better.” Jim said capturing the command crew’s attention, anger growing at the more injuries he spotted. 

“Why not? You can take his place!” Chekov suggested and there was a murmur of agreement. 

“No! I won’t!” Jim said sternly. “I am willing to help however.” 

“Why?” Uhura asked.

“Why what?” Jim was confused now.

“Why are you willing to help us?” Uhura asked her eyes narrowed. 

“No matter what universe I’m in, my command crew is still my command crew.” Jim said seriously. “Just get me alone with your captain and we will have some words.”

“He’ll kill you!” Chekov jumped out of his seat.

“Like to see him try, I may not be like space pirates or whatever you all are but I can hold my ground.” Jim said confidently. 

“But…” Sulu started when Jim held up his hand and most of the room shied away. 

“Oh yeah I am so having words with your captain.” Jim said darkly. “Just let me talk to him, if you are so sure that I would be a better captain then let me talk to him.” 

“Okay… Okay. We can get him in here if that is really what you want.” Spock inclined his head. 

“Good luck.” Bones said to Jim before the people in the room left the. Jim leaned back in his chair, having it spun around so he was facing the wall. He sat in the chair, formulating what he was going to say when he heard the door open.

“What?” The voice of the captain snapped out irritated. 

“You know, when you talk to people it shouldn’t sound so irritated.” Jim spun his chair around to face the man who looked a lot like him, just more scarred and had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. 

“What? Who the hell are you?” Kirk snapped in outrage. 

“I’m you genius.” Jim leaned against the tabletop. 

“That’s impossible.” Kirk glared angrily. 

“And yet here I am.” Jim sounded just as casual as he did before. 

“What the hell are you doing here then?” Kirk asked just as angrily. 

“I’m here to talk to you, about how you treat this ship and command crew.” Jim’s voice was now dark and serious. 

“What business of yours is it how I treat my crew?” Kirk snarled.

“It’s my business because you are a bloodthirsty maniac!” Jim slammed his fist against the table as he stood up, eyes flaming. “This crew is your family and no one should treat family the way you are treating them.” 

“They deserve it! They disobeyed my orders, they needed to be taught a lesson.” Kirk slammed his own fist down on the table.

“What did you just say?” Jim asked quietly, walking around the table towards Kirk. “What did you just say?” He repeated once more, standing in front of Kirk. 

“You heard me.” Kirk squared his shoulders, staring back at his alternate self. 

“Do you know why my eyes are blue and not hazel?” Jim asked dangerously low. Kirk now noticed the stunning, shinning blue that was Jim’s eyes. 

“It hadn’t crossed my mind.” Kirk lied. 

“I used to have hazel eyes… until Tarsus IV. Kodos captured me, he hated my eyes and you know what he did a day before help arrived? He used his bare hands and gouged out my eyes. Starfleet gave me these ones the moment they saved me. You know that I never forgot how it felt? How he did it?” Jim was whispering now and the temperature in the room was freezing, walking around Kirk like a lion stalking his prey. 

“I swore I would never do it to another human being, but for you I might make an exception. Now sit down and listen to me.” 

Kirk stared at Jim in shock and fell down into a chair.

“Now that I have your undivided attention.” Jim sat back down in his own chair and stared Kirk down with his ice blue eyes that Kirk couldn’t look away from. “I’m going to lay down some new rules that you will follow, or I will find some way to come back here and do what Kodos did to me to those hazel eyes of yours.” 

Hours passed by when the doors finally slid open and the two Kirks exited and they headed to the bridge. When they entered all the command crew looked up expectantly and Jim gave them thumbs up. 

“Captain?” Spock rose from the command chair; having taken control of the con while their captain was gone. 

“Crew… My actions were brought to my attention and I see now that… It was wrong and never should have happened… You all are my family and I never should have treated you the way I have in the past.” Kirk said slowly, not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“What are you saying exactly?” Bones stood up to the captain.

“I am saying.” Kirk started off but paused when Jim cleared his throat and Kirk nodded. “I am saying I’m sorry about how I treated you all and as long as I am captain, it will never happen again and if I cross a line I give you all permission to do whatever is needed to make sure I stop.” 

“Damn straight.” Jim clapped his hands together with a huge smile.

“You did it…” Uhura said in shock. 

“Told you I would, now if you don’t mind… I would love to get back to my own command crew.” Jim smiled brightly. 

“Mr. Scott… Scotty…Will you work on that?” Kirk turned to the engineer.

“Aye, aye sir.” Scotty saluted with a huge smile at the old nickname before he scampered off to work on sending Jim back to his own universe. 

“That’s the fastest I’ve seen him agree to go to work in ages.” Bones commented.

“I see now.” Kirk looked at Jim who just nodded his head. 

“So… What should I do now? Since my work here is done and all.” Jim asked curious. 

“I think Spock should give you a tour.” Bones spoke up smirking at Spock who looked back with an unreadable look on his face. 

“I’m fine with this, protect him Mr. Spock.” Kirk nodded as he settled into the command chair.

“Yes Captain.” Spock inclined his head and Jim nodded at everyone else before sauntering out behind Spock into a hallway. 

“So, want to tell me why Bones was so insistence that you take me for a tour?” Jim asked, easily picking up on what Bones was subtly pointing out. 

“…I would usually deny what you are saying, but I know that you are smarter than that.” Spock clasped his hand behind his back again. 

“So spill, do you need me to give you some advice?” Jim was rather interested now. 

“…I will not spill like you suggest, but I will tell you.” Spock frowned as he stopped by a door and input a code. He gestured for Jim to enter, so Jim did so. 

It was Spock’s quarters, even in a different universe it was the exact same. A pristine chessboard sat unused on top of a bookshelf. 

“Heh, all Spock’s play chess.” Jim picked up the white king and smiled as he twirled it in his fingers. 

“I do not understand.” Spock’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Nothing, nothing. So tell me what you want to tell me.” Jim sat down on the chair beside the table in the room. 

“I uh… How close are you and your Spock?” Spock cleared his throat. 

“Rather close, him and Bones are my best friends… I’m sensing that you have more than friends feelings towards your captain however.” Jim smirked, leaning back in the chair.

“Perspective Captain.” Spock commented.

“Don’t call me captain, I’m not your captain, call me Jim please.” Jim insisted. 

“If you wish… Jim.” Spock tested out the name on his lips and Jim settled back in his chair happily. 

“So Spock, what can I do to help you?” Jim asked, eager to help.

“I… Have strong emotions towards the Captain… I however do not know what they are or how to act upon them.” Spock admitted, looking like he was having some difficulty getting even those words out. 

“Have you asked him to have a game of chess with you?” Jim asked, mentally comparing notes from different Kirk/Spock relationships through the universes. 

“No… I do not think the captain would care for a game with me.” Spock looked over at the chessboard with longing in his eyes. 

“Give it a shot, you never know. From all my universe jumping the relations behind Kirk’s and Spock’s seem to begin with a game of chess.” Jim grinned. “In fact, do you want to try playing it with me?” 

“…If you are sure Jim.” Spock blinked surprised.

“I’m sure.” Jim nodded his head and Spock gave a brief Spock like smile as he carried the chessboard over to the table. 

Time passed and Jim gave Spock tips on how to become closer to the captain and grinned widely when he won the game sending Spock into a Vulcan shock of sorts. 

“Like I said, I’m sure that he would be interested in playing a game of chess with you Spock. You might be surprised.” Jim helped reset the board.

“I am beginning to see your point Jim.” Spock inclined his head.

“If only I could get my Spock to call me by my first name.” Jim sighed.

“You have helped me with my problem of sorts, I feel inclined to return the favor.” Spock suggested. “Do you feel about your Spock as I do about my captain?” 

“Uh… I think so. I just want him to call me by my first name! Is it really that hard?” Jim vented. “I mean he did once when I woke up that one time, but he hasn’t since.” 

“It is not hard to call someone by their first name, but to Vulcan’s it is a sign of intimacy and comfort.” Spock explained.

“But… You called me Jim the first time I ask you to.” Jim’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“That is because I have accepted my feelings for my captain and I feel comfortable calling you by your first name.” Spock went on to explain his reasoning. 

“I knew those two were together!” Jim burst out, remembering his time from back in the other universe he had been in. “Never mind, carry on.” 

“Okay… I doubt that your Spock, if he does share these feelings for you has the willingness to act upon them just yet.” Spock explained. 

“So what you are saying is… I have to wait until he becomes willing to accept his feelings?” Jim asked.

“In essence… Yes.” Spock nodded and Jim sunk down in his chair. 

“Fantastic.” Jim groaned. 

“Commander Spock. The transport is ready to send the captain back to his universe.” Mr. Scott’s voice came out of a communicator that was sitting on the table.

“Understood, we will meet you in the transporter bay shortly.” Spock spoke into the device. 

“Yes Commander.” Scotty responded before Spock shut his communicator.

“Are you ready to return to your universe Jim?” 

“More than ready, because no offense I’m getting really tired of all this universe hopping.” Jim stood up, stretching out his muscles. 

“I understand.” Spock nodded his head and the duo left the room and headed down the halls towards the transporter bay. 

The door slid open and Jim was surprised to find that all of the command crew and their captain were gathered to send him off. 

“Well, I didn’t see this coming.” Jim admitted honestly. 

“You helped us out, so why wouldn’t we come to send you off?” Bones asked stepping forward. 

“You sir, make a good point.” Jim grinned and startled Bones by pulling the Doctor into a hug. “You guys seriously need to smile and hug more around here.” 

“Yeah, sure we’ll work on that.” Bones rolled his eyes. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Jim smirked cheekily and turned to Uhura, Chekov and Sulu. “So, hugs are out of the question here then?” 

“Thank you.” Uhura gave a small smile and held out her hand. 

“I’ll take it.” Jim shook her hand softly as he smiled back. 

“Safe travels.” Chekov held out his hand and the two shook. 

“Still can’t over the fact that you don’t have an accent.” Jim shook his head and Chekov gave him a confused but amused look. 

“Don’t get vaporized on the way back.” Sulu offered up as the two shook hands and Jim snorted.

“Always the source of optimism.” Jim shot back and Sulu smiled. 

“It was an… Honor having you onboard.” Kirk stepped forward and the two shook hands.

“Just don’t forget what we talked about before.” Jim said in a low voice, tightening his grip. 

“I won’t… I don’t think I’ll ever forget. You will have no reason to come back here, I promise you that.” Kirk said quickly. 

“Good, glad you learned your lesson.” Jim grinned.

“Safe journey.” Kirk said retracting his throbbing hand from Jim’s extremely tight grip. 

“Thanks.” Jim looked at Scotty who handed him a cup.

“One for the road.” Scotty said and Jim grinned, raising it up before downing it. 

“Heh, I may be a captain but I can still drink like a champ.” Jim said in response to the looks he was getting, he knew that was Scotty’s strongest ale. 

“I’m impressed.” Scotty laughed and even Kirk cracked a smile. 

Jim handed back the cup before turning to the transporter pad that Spock was standing by.

“I still can’t get past the facial hair Spock.” Jim smirked and Spock gave him a familiar look that he had seen his own Spock wear many times. 

Suddenly the transporter pad lit up as someone energized onto the platform. 

“Captain?” Spock sans facial hair asked looking at two captains. 

“Spock, please tell me that is you!” Jim stepped forward, eyes lighting up. 

“Who else would I be Captain?” Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh thank god! I could hug you right now!” Jim felt relief flood through his body. “Don’t worry I know how you feel about hugs, how illogical they are and all that.” 

“Hugs are not illogical Jim, in fact they are a natural way of relaxing.” Mirror Spock spoke up.

“Well there you have it.” Jim grinned. “Give me a minute to finish my goodbyes Spock then we can go home.”

“Of course Captain…” Spock clasped his hands behind his back, but his eyes were trained onto his captain’s movements.

“So remember to take my advice.” Jim said seriously.

“Just remember to take mine.” Mirror Spock shot back and Jim laughed at the Vulcan. 

“So since you think hugs are logical, am I allowed to hug you?” Jim asked curiously.

“I think that would be very acceptable.” Mirror Spock cracked a half smile as he got arms full of Jim Kirk. After a moment or two Spock cleared his throat on the platform, making the two separate.

“We have to be going Captain, Mr. Scott can only hold onto the coordinates for so long.” Spock said glancing at Mirror Spock. 

“Of course Mr. Spock… Well Spock… Live long and prosper.” Jim gave Mirror Spock the customary Vulcan farewell. 

“Live long and prosper Jim.” Mirror Spock repeated the action, he glanced at Spock out the corner of his eye before he moved his hand forward and brushed his index and middle fingers against Jim’s in a traditional Vulcan kiss. He was rewarded with a flush of green coming from Spock and wide eyes from Jim.

“It was a pleasure Jim.” Mirror Spock inclined his head as Jim was half pulled up onto the platform beside Spock. 

“Good luck you guys!” Jim waved his hand as beams of light wrapped around the duo and the command crew watched as they disappeared before Spock approached Kirk.

“Captain, I would like to invite you to play a game of chess with me.” Spock asked his captain.

“…I would like that Mr. Spock.” Kirk said after a moment of thought. 

~~/~~

Spock and Jim appeared on the transporter pad, Jim stumbled off the pad and bent over, trying not to pass out or throw up. Jumping universes were starting to take a toll on him. 

“Captain!” His command crew’s voice called out and he looked up in hope and saw everyone was the same as he remembered. They were his and only his and they all gathered around him giving him hugs and claps on the back. 

“Oh thank god.” Jim grinned ear to ear. 

“You had to go off and get your self bounced around different universe.” Bones grumbled as he came forward and shot a hypo into his best friend’s neck.

“I didn’t ask for that to happen and oh my god! You don’t have the bloody apron! Thank god!” Jim launched himself at his best friend, hugging him tightly. 

“What the hell did you get yourself into kid?” Bones ran his fingers through his best friend’s blonde hair and he felt Jim relax into his touch. 

“I don’t know if you guys want to know…” Jim trailed off, the horrible feelings from universe hopping was fading away, for the 1st time in his life he was glad Bones had hypoed him without permission. “Bones… I met my father… I talked with him…He really loves me.”

“Oh kid.” Bones hugged him closer at the hushed revelation.

“What are you wearing?” Uhura asked with a smirk on her lips.

“Space pirates Miss Uhura, they have some strange fashions.” Jim commented as he released his grip on Bones. “I mean Spock was sporting facial hair!”

“Jim.” An older voice called out as Spock Prime walked into the transporter room.

“Spock…” Jim looked at him, wide eyed. He was just as he remembered, but now it was different as he met him in his own timeline. 

“Oh Jim…” Spock Prime stopped in front the captain and gently cradled the blonde’s face in his hands and gently pressed a kiss on each of his eyelids. “We were worried when you left and Mr. Scott told us you were taken into another universe.” 

“That was an interesting experience I rather not repeat.” Jim admitted feeling suddenly drained of all energy. 

“I am glad you are safe my friend.” Spock Prime smiled like he smiled at him back in his timeline, like how he smiled at his Jim.

“I’m glad you are safe too Spock.” Jim breathed out.

“I believe that the captain has undergone an ordeal and requires rest.” Spock spoke up from where he appeared at Jim’s shoulder. 

“That is the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Jim agreed and took a step but his legs felt like jelly and he felt himself falling towards the ground when strong arms scooped him up. Jim looked up and found himself in the same position he was in when Mirror Spock found him and brought him to the med bay. 

“Please rest Captain.” Spock said as he walked down the halls of the Enterprise. 

“Please Spock, call me Jim when we are off duty.” Jim tried again.

“Sleep Captain.” Spock repeated.

“That’s okay… I can wait…” Jim smiled as he closed his eyes, letting himself relax and he felt himself being placed on a mattress and something soft being pressed against his forehead.

“Sleep well… Jim.” Hardly a whisper came from Spock’s lips but Jim heard as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
